


Children of Nature

by FiftyShadesOfKillua



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Assassin Killua Zoldyck, Determined Gon Freecs, Family Fluff, Family Issues, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Heavy Angst, How Do I Tag, Implied/Referenced Torture, Killua has LOVE, Not Beta Read, Protective Gon Freecs, Protective Killua Zoldyck, Psychological Torture, ging is sort of an asshole, gon is the lorax he speaks for the trees, just- read at ur own risk plz thank you, mother tree 101, mother tree loves its babies, no that wasnt a typo, trees give birth, would like a beta tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:09:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27227869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiftyShadesOfKillua/pseuds/FiftyShadesOfKillua
Summary: What happened to make a specific tree that can give birth to human babies? Well, that's what society would like to know.A world in which a tree poops out glowing babies (it's interesting I swear I just suck at summaries)
Relationships: Ging Freecs & Mito Freecs, Gon Freecs & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs & Mito Freecs, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Illumi Zoldyck & Killua Zoldyck, Kikyou Zoldyck/Silva Zoldyck
Comments: 19
Kudos: 49





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HII HELLO!!! WHAT DID I WRITE HELP ME!!!!!  
> anyways  
> HELLO Luna here with another weird fic about trees cuz i love nature so WHY NOT  
> anyways  
> well, read, ig, and i hope you enjoy :'D  
> btw this is written as platonic between gon and killua, but well, you do you ;)

The Mother tree, a sacred, warm,  _ humongous _ , oak tree could create babies. No one knows why. The tree, every year, only makes one baby, regardless of the time of day. The mother tree keeps it safe until the first person with the intention of becoming the baby’s parent touches it. The baby is first a weird, plant-green with leaves as hair, but instantly takes after whoever touches it. Preferably, both parents should come, but the Mother tree can sometimes look into someone and determine who the individual thinks of as the mother or father of the child. 

Sure, there were still the well-known way to make babies, but some people were infertile, and couldn’t afford to take a baby from an orphanage. Or just wanted a baby from the Mother tree.

Babies from the Mother tree were unusually strong. They had a strong sense of their surroundings, and could always tell the condition of any plant, animal, insect, and human just by  _ looking _ . 

But, there was a rumor, children from the tree, they had strange powers. Not just the fact that they have a very strong sense, but they can easily let their emotions take over them, whether it be hate, revenge, love… It was dangerous.  _ They _ were dangerous. People say they aren’t babies of love, although they don’t even know it, but a baby from the Mother tree is born from the tree’s roots taking in all the surrounding care, love, positive emotions- that's why they usually grew up to become bright children. But of course, no one knew this, and even if they did, they wouldn’t care. They naturally only pay attention to the  _ dangers. _

But one Ging Freecss didn’t care. He liked a challenge, and how hard could a baby from the Mother tree be compared to all of the beasts he has faced, all the people, plants, man-eating insects?

“Oh my god, for the last time,  _ that is not a boob! _ ” He pulled the baby away from his bare chest. He couldn’t even attempt to cool himself down without this baby taking advantage! “Look, you were an ass, I was too, but I’m going to give you to a more suitable person, okay? I- I’m talking to a baby.” Ging sighs loudly. Running across the ocean was normally a feat he could accomplish easily on his own, but with a baby, he figured he should go a little slower. He didn’t  _ completely _ hate the thing to just throw it at the next willing person. He vaguely remembered who the first person he envisioned as a mother for this child when the tree inquired.  _ He would probably take from Mito, more, seeing as the tree clearly favored her over me. _ He looked down at Gon, and let a small smile creep on his face, since no one was looking anyways.

_ Well, he’s still my son regardless. Mito better raise him well. _

**~*~**

Making your own Mother tree was forbidden. Would throw you in prison on a life sentence- regardless of the reason, would take you to the depths of hell in the afterlife- it was  _ forbidden _ . 

But, of course, the Zoldyck family would find a way to do it secretly. Even hide it from the original.

As Ging ran with a two-month old over the ocean, the Zoldyck family watched eagerly as their Mother tree gave birth to the baby. Kikyo immediately grabbed the baby’s hand harshly, and Silva, albeit a bit slower and kindly, took the other hand. The baby glowed, then dimmed down, revealing a baby with pale skin, snow-white hair, dark, silver-blue eyes. The tree briefly felt the care the father took, clearly deciding to let the baby look more like his father. The tree was growing tired, with no love and care to feed from. It only created babies every couple of years.

Silva carried the baby, and took it off into another room. The tree fell into a deep sleep to recuperate, hoping its baby would be cared for a bit more since it gave him his father’s features.

Oh, how wrong the tree was.

**~*~**

“WHAT!”

“Mito-”

“NO! DON’T EVER COME BACK HERE AGAIN! I DON’T WANT TO SEE YOU HERE! LEAVE THIS INSTANT!” Ging blinked. He knew Mito would accept the baby, but not so  _ angrily _ .

“Alright, alright. His name is Gon, by the way.” He watched warily as tears of frustration rolled down her face.

_ He finally comes back, and to do what, give me a baby! Not even greet grandma, but for a baby! Why would anyone want to even  _ make _ one with a man like him! Wait- the mother- _

“Who-!” She looked up from her daze, only to see Ging gone.

“Well well well, what a little handsome baby boy Ging brought us.” Mito turned to her grandma’s voice and was suddenly angry again. 

“He’s going to be  _ much _ better than Ging, I swear it on my life.” She pulled the baby closer to her chest. “You are going to be  _ my _ son, not that rascals, you hear?” The baby opened its eyes, its big, golden-brown doe eyes, and giggled, patting her face with his hand.

“Looks like he’s already kind, trying to comfort you like that. I think raising him to be good won’t be too hard.”

But well, Gon was a force of nature, and nature’s son, and nature was hard to tame.

“Gon! Come back- here- this instant! Gon!”

“But Aunt Mitooooo, it's only midnight! I haven’t gotten to greet everyone yet!”

“ _ Only Mid- _ come back here young boy!”

“Okay… let me just say goodnight to the grand-tree!” Mito watched Gon from the distance as he put his hand softly on a big tree. He patted it, whispered something, then rushed back to Mito when catching her disapproving glare.

“Why do you always insist on saying goodnight to that tree?”

“Because it knows so much! It’s roots are everywhere in the forest, Aunt Mito, I can always follow them when I’m lost! And and, it always tells me things, like how to know when a storm is coming! It’s a very old tree, you should talk to it sometime.”

_ There he goes again, with the talking… _ Mito pursed her lips.  _ What if... _

Mito sighed. “Well, I’ll help you wash up, but then you need to go straight to bed, hmm? I don’t need a tired, grumpy Gon in my house tomorrow morning when he wakes up to do his chores!”

“O-O _ kay _ , Auntie. I’ll go to sleep.” Gon pouted dramatically, but grinned widely when he felt Mito bend down and press a soft kiss to his forehead.

“Love you, my baby boy.”

“I love you too!”

**~*~**

Why the tree was giving birth after only three years, no one knew. But Killua watched in utter awe as a baby fell out, glowing.

Ever since Killua was born, the tree had more to feed off of.

Not just from Killua, who had so much love and care and only one person, his older brother, to give it to. His mother even cared about him. He was the heir, after all. His father saw himself in his son. And Illumi, well, he finally had someone to teach. Even if it was by beating, poisoning, and starving Killua, he would always take him aside, pet down his hair after every session, murmuring words of comfort. He did go through the same thing. He knew how hard it was. Killua only really cared for his brother because of these moments. Milluki? Well, Milluki only hated Killua because he was getting all the attention.

“Kalluto, the baby’s name is Kalluto.” He looked at his mother, nodded curtly, then carefully handed his baby brother back to his father.

A couple of days later, the baby opened his eyes, revealing a shocking shade of magenta. “Oh! My baby, he clearly takes after me. Illumi! I will be the one to raise this boy.”

“Yes, mother.”

“Did Killua finish his first session?”

“Yes, just five minutes ago. The next session starts after he finishes his shower.”

“Good, good. Make sure you don’t put too much poison like last time, we don’t want him dead.”

“Yes, mother. It won't happen again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well that just happened  
> didnt know how to end this chapter so- here we are xD  
> any thoughts? question?? concerns??? just a lovely comment????


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI IM NOT DEAD  
> i was just really stressed out, so i took a break, but i think ill be able to write again! i cant promise quick updates tho, my life is just very unpredictable these days u-u  
> but well, some mentions of poison and stuff, you know the gist, there isnt much hahkghdf  
> i hope you enjoy :D

At the age of seven, Gon finally realized he was different from others.

He never questioned the looks of confusion Mito gave him when he was younger, when he mentioned talking to the grand tree, or when he befriended Kon, or when he talked to seagulls. He just thought she didn’t know why he enjoyed doing it so much. How the townsfolk were surprised when the normally feral cat would rub up against Gon’s leg, when birds landed on his head and shoulder, nipping at him in a friendly way. How trees would seem to lean towards him.

He also thought a lot about his dad. What kind of person was he? Mito never talked about him, and he didn’t want to push it. He never really understood why he would have left him in his aunt's care, but soon he connected the dots and figured that he was weird, and that his dad didn’t want a weird son.

“Aunt Mito?” Gon walked up to her, fiddling with his shirt, eyes looking into her own. 

“Yes, sweetie?” Mito crouched down, and it made Gon relax a little. He pursed his lips.

“Auntie, am I weird? Did papa leave me because I am weird? Did papa not want a bad kid like m-” Gon squeaked when he was pulled abruptly to a familiar chest. He immediately snuggled in. “Am I a bad person,” he whispered, a little reassured when Mito shook her head instantly and muttered a shaky _no_ and _of course not, baby boy_. She pulled him away softly.

“Gon, baby, you’re father was the bad one. He was not responsible. You, Gon, you are a very amazing, kind, and bright boy. Don’t _ever_ doubt yourself, okay? You aren’t a bad person.” Gon nodded slowly, giving her a wide smile. She smiled back. “Understand, sweetie?” Mito eyes went soft, but still had a little fire in them. _Damn Ging_.

“Yes Auntie! Thank you!” He hugged her neck, pulling himself to give her a kiss on the cheek.

**~*~**

At the age of seven, Killua realized his family was not normal.

As he trailed behind his target, the first one in a huge crowd like this one. He was only a bit distracted by all the happy families. Why were they not tense? Why didn’t they expect a beating without explanation? Why were the parents muttering so many _‘I love you’_ s when all _he_ got were cold stares?

His eyes snapped back forward when the man coughed. It was night, but the area was still bustling with people. How was he going to make the kill here? His eyes twitched.

He put on his best shocked look, and approached his target. He swiftly snatched his wallet from his back pocket.

“Hey! Hey, mister, mister! I think I just saw a robber in that alley! He pick-pocketed you!”

“What! Where!” the man looked infuriated, and Killua snickered inwardly to himself. People were so gullible. He didn’t even _try_ to check his pockets.

“Over here, mister. Come on!” he ran in front of the man, luring him in. He glanced around, and once determining there was no one, he quickly whipped out the syringe filled with poison and pushed it into the man’s skull. He fell instantly, paralyzed, as the poison spread through his body. Killua crept into the shadows, watching as his breath shallowed, until he stopped completely. Killua disappeared.

He walked into the mansion, not surprised when Illumi gave him a disapproving look. “That was sloppy, Killu. You know better than to finish it like that.”

“He was in a crowd, Aniki. I couldn’t do any-” he stopped when Illumi appeared in front of him.

“You were distracted too. What was so interesting?” Killua looked up hesitantly, instantly deciding that yes, Illumi with long hair was definitely more intimidating.

“Nothing,” he muttered. “There were just a lot of people, I was making sure there were no threats. You told me yourself, a lot of people are out to kill me.”

Illumi hummed. “Well, regardless, a sloppy job is a sloppy job. Meet me in five minutes at the dungeon.”

Killua grunted dully.

_My family is definitely different._

**~*~**

On his twelfth birthday, Gon could finally ask Mito about what the man in white told him.

“Aunt Mito. I want to go take the hunter exam.” Gon looked seriously at Mito, eyes gleaming in determination. He knew this was a losing battle when her eyes hardened.

“No,” she replied instantly.

“But-”

“Gon! No means no!” Gon looked down, frustrated.

“A-”

“Mito, dear, you really should give him a chance.” Abe came slowly from the stairs, and Gon rushed to help her down. She nodded towards Gon, then looked softly at Mito. “At least explain why not.”

“...No.”

“Stop acting like a child who’s cookie was stolen.”

“I’m not!” Mito frowned.

Abe chuckled, then thanked Gon again when he held her hand as she sat down. She held her hands together, giving Mito a long, hard stare. “Gon, can you please go upstairs for a moment?” Abe looked at Gon. He cocked his head to one side, but slowly nodded his head, deciding that he could count on his great-grandma.

“Okay!”

The two women watched as Gon padded up the wooden stairs. Abe sighed.

“You know him. You _raised_ him, he's not going to be as neglecting as Ging, you know that.”

“...”

“...”

“...I know…” Mito looked down, a little guilty, but still stubborn nonetheless. “I just, I don’t want to let him go yet.”

“You know he's going to leave sooner or later, with or without your permission. He’s different.”

“I _know_ that, but, I just, I want him to stay as my little baby forever, even if he brings in dirt and bugs I-”

“I know dear. I know,” Abe held Mito’s trembling hand. She sniffed, looking at Abe accusingly.

“I never told him about the Hunter exam…” 

“I don’t know how he found out, but it was probably from the townsfolk. It should have been mentioned at some point, he could have easily asked anyone.”

“I guess.” Mito sighes, a heavy, mourning sigh, before calling Gon down.

“Coming!” Gon’s footsteps thumped down the stairs. He looked expectantly at Mito.

“You can take the exam at 15.” Gon gapes. Abe shoots Mito a signature dirty look. Mito sputters. “Fine! Fine, you can take it this year- but- but you have to fish out the King of the Lake!”

“ _Mito-_ ”

“Really? I’ll do it! Thank you Auntie!” Gon rushes to hug her, and she mumbles to thank Abe, not her. Gon turns to Abe. “Thank you gran!” He hugs her too and gives a kiss to her cheek before running back upstairs, then coming back down not even a minute later with a white shirt instead of black and his signature green shorts on. “I’m heading out!”

“Gon-”

The door slams. Abe laughs heartily.

“You made the right choice, honey. Don’t worry about him.” Mito slowly nods, taking in those words. She smiles.

**~*~**

At the age of twelve, Killua finally decided to bail out of this hell he lived in.

He’s heard of hunters from the TV, decided he could use it as an excuse to test himself, but then, as soon as he gets the chance, he's getting out.

He rests his chin on the palm of his hand, blowing at his hair. He would ask for a haircut, but Illumi always made it as painful as possible, so he'd rather not. Sure it was bearable, but it still hurt.

Killua suddenly felt a pang in his forehead, sitting up instantly and getting out of bed. His brother opened the door.

“Good. You’re ready. Mother requested you take the Hunter exam. I’m sure you know what it is.”

Killua nodded shorly. Not showing his surprise.

“I have a job, so I expect you to stay out of trouble.” Killua nodded again. “Good. Come down for dinner in five minutes.”

“Okay.”

Illumi’s eyes lingered a bit on Killuas, then he quietly closed the door, footsteps loud against the marble floor as he walked away. Killua relaxed.

 _Well that was shocking_ . He laughed inwardly. _At least Illumi won't be there_.

Killua opened his window, breathing in the air. He drummed his fingers against the roof, giving a small smile to the squirrel family that came shortly after, along with two crows that would bring him small trinkets that they found.

“Hey,” he said softly, and the smallest squirrel walked up, nose twitching along with its tail, as it put its hand on one of his fingers. One crow crooned, the other handing him a keychain with chocorobo on it. Killua grinned.

“Thanks!” The crow gave a small caw, nibbling at his nose when it came in. He giggled. “I have to go now, but I’ll save you all something from dinner that isn’t poisoned, so wait for me nearby, okay?” The little critters scurried away, and Killua closed his window, adding the keychain to the other shiny things his crow friends brought him. He closed his eyes, sighed deeply, then put a stony, neutral face on when he stepped out of his room.

He sat down quietly at the table, nodding quietly at his siblings, and giving a quick bow to his parents.

“You are late, Kill,” Silva’s grave voice spoke out. Killua stayed silent. “Gotoh.”

“Yes, master Silva?” Gotoh appeared by his side. Silva gestured towards Killua.

“Put some more poison in his portion. Leave nothing plain.”

“Yes, master Silva.” Killua looked down at his plate. _Sorry guys_ , he thought bitterly, hoping the animals would understand when he told them.

Dinner was quiet, as usual. Once they finished, Killua excused himself, a little queasy, and walked up to his room. After making sure he turned on the shower head, so they could think he was taking a shower, he slowly opened his window again, looking guilty. The squirrels and crows came back almost immediately, expectant.

Killua said in a low voice, scared that if he talked too loud he might throw up everything he ate, “Sorry. Everything was poisoned.” He reached forward, tapping their foreheads, and relaying the scene from his memory to them.

They both gave their okays, and sorry for making him late. The crow left then came back shortly with his friend, a makeshift bowl made from leaves filled with clean water handed to him. He patted their heads, grateful. Slowly drinking it helped his nausea. Once he finished, the squirrel nuzzled him, then left with one last glance. The crows did something like a bow before flying away.

Killua closed his eyes, taking in one last breath of the fresh air, then closed his window and stripped, walking into the bathroom to take a proper shower.

He smiled, grateful for his animal friends. He told him of his plan to escape, and they gladly agreed to accompanying him, even if only one of the squirrels, the father, could join him.

It was going to be a long exam, but he was excited to get out nonetheless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YEA HAHA thats, thats it  
> i can see killua figuring out some sort of image-telepathy thing cuz hes bad with words sometimes xD  
> 
> 
> JOIN MY [DISCORD SERVER](https://discord.gg/aTDP9wW)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heh, sorry for the wait. I tried to get this chapter done asap. for those of you who are in my server, you already know this, but someone pretty close to me passed away friday, and well. I'm coping, ig? that day i just, lost motivation, but well, when i think about how they wouldnt want me to be upset... idk, i just, i feel a bit better. so well, im not going to stop, though i was thinking to for a while. but im getting better! i decided that i should at least finish this chapter since i was already almost done with it. Hope you enjoy!

Gon had a weird companion.

Not weird in behavior, but weird in form. Every day, a different animal with the same scent and behavior met him in the forest. In the end, the only reasoning Gon could possibly come up with was that his friend was a shapeshifter. He vaguely remembers meeting him as a fox at first. The very next day, he smelled the same scent on a little rabbit, then a goldfinch.

_ “Please call me Kon.” a masculine voice spoke out, catching a younger Gon’s attention. _

_ “Huh?” Gon looked wide-eyed at the ferret in front of him. He grinned. “You finally spoke to me! I was wondering why you were so silent, all the others usually come to me and give their name. So, Kon, right?” _

_ The ferret was silent. _

_ Gon pouted. “Aw, are you going to stay silent again?” _

_ The ferret was silent. _

_ “Fine, fine, I guess you’ll just talk when you feel ready!” _

Gon smiled fondly at the memory, petting the cat on his lap. He looked down, a small smile on his face when Kon looked up.

“When are you actually going to start talking, hm?” Kon’s ear twitched. He set his head back down, closing his eyes. Silent. Gon sighs.

“Well, I’ll be going to take the hunter exam tomorrow, so I hope you plan on coming with me. I’ve seen you shift into wolves more often than not, you plan on staying like that? If you do come, I don’t think changing up every day would be a good idea.”

“I will stay as a grey wolf.”

“Hmm…” Gon stiffened, then let out a little noise in excitement. “You talked again.” Gon prevented himself from jumping up in glee.

“I prefer staying silent, but I figured staying quiet for such a long period of time would be unwise of me from this point on.”

“Hmm… okay. Fair enough.” Gon let his curiosity seep out for a moment. “Hey, what type of animal are you? Or well, species.”

“You will learn soon enough.”

“Awh, well then, will you at least tell me why you only stay with me? You always get cautious with Aunt Mito and Abe.”

“That has to do with the previous question.”

“What? How?”

“I’m going to sleep.” The tabby cat set his head back down, earning a groan from Gon.

“Oh come on! You finally start talking and you're just going to go back to sleep! That's not fair!” Gon whined loudly, only silenced when Mito came in personally to scold him.

If he heard Kon’s purring, he didn’t mention it.

**~*~**

Killua was confused.

He watched his fingers as they glew up, almost blue. They were in one of their training sessions when Killua suddenly started glowing. Illumi nodded silently.

“I see, so you are… wait here, I need to report this to mother and father. Don’t get any ideas while I'm gone. Killua stared at his hands, still with a bluish tint, but snapped out of it enough to nod quickly. Once Illumi left, he smiled a little bit.  _ Whatever this is, Illumi seemed strangely cautious, I may be able to use this to my advanta- _

“Killu.” Killua’s head snapped up. He had been so wrapped up in the glowing he hadn’t even noticed the heavy door creaking open. “Mother doesn’t want you taking the exam.”

“What!” Killua bristled.

“Ki-”

Killua was already gone.

Killua appeared in his room, but his body burned a little since he wasn’t used to his power at all. He paid the pain no attention, instead grinned widely. He quickly grabbed his skateboard and shirts then bolted out of his room, a pack of chocorobo already down his throat in a matter of seconds, the keychain his friend brought him shoved into his pants.

He closed his eyes, envisioning the two crows and squirrels.  _ I’m leaving _ , he said shortly, hoping that his message was able to get through smoothly, with how harsh his heart was beating.

“KILLU!”

Killua groaned dramatically at the familiar screech of his name.

“Kill, you can’t leave without mothe-” Killua quickly brought our his claws, stabbing his mothers face and his pig of a brother in the side. He grinned as the stab seemed to do more damage than usual. The burning came back a little more intensely, but he was able to ignore it. The one thing that he couldn’t ignore was the raging headache he had. The glowing died down, but he didn’t think much of it.  _ Could just be from overuse _ .

As he raced outside, no one tried to stop him, having not received news of Kikyou’s orders yet. He let out a little noise of excitement when two crows flew beside him and a squirrel scaled his leg and side to rest on his shoulder.

_ I can do this! _

**~*~**

As Gon and Kon walked through the port, none of the residents gave the grey wolf a second glance when they noticed Gon accompanying it. Fishermen from other areas and tourists backed away fearfully, even if Kon didn’t make any move to indicate ferocity. If anything, the way he stuck to Gon should show he was docile, if anything.

They climbed up the ramp, instantly running to the end of the ship as it started pulling away. “Bye everyone! I promise I’ll visit after i've passed the hunter exam!” Gon waved frantically, but stopped when he heard a various amount of snorts from older men, and scoffs from others.

“The hunter exam isn’t  _ childs play _ , boy. Just because mister wolfie is here with you, doesn’t make you any more capable.” Gon just grinned.

“I know! That's why I’m here. And Kon’s much stronger than you think.” To punctuate what Gon said, Kon growled, making the man flinch. After a while, the man waved his hand in a dismissive motion.

“Yea yea, you’ll see, brat.” Gon pouted, but let it go, he didn’t want to be in a sour mood.

A couple of uneventful hours passed until Gon sniffed the air thoughtfully.  _ A storm..? _

He glanced up at the seagulls. They were yelling about an upcoming storm, warning the others who have taken a rest on the mast. Gon frowned.

“Kon, there's a storm coming, can you handle it?” The wolf looked up unimpressed.

“ _ Of course I can, I’m not  _ weak _ , and you should know that,” _ he replied. Gon startled, not knowing he could use telepathy too.

“O-oh! Okay, yeah, I should have expected that,” Gon said, scratching his neck in sheepishness. He glanced around, wondering whether or not he should tell the others. Or if they would listen to him, anyway. He opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off by a sudden pang he felt, like he momentarily connected to something. He glanced around thoughtfully, and shortly after a person with deep grey eyes and blonde hair walked up to him. He smiled brightly.

**~*~**

Thank goodness he had already signed up, or else this would have been much harder than it should have been. Once he arrived in Zaban city, guided by some weird shape-shifting  _ thing _ called a Kiriko, Killua finally clipped on his badge and walked around, catching the eye of some weird red-haired man, who looked strangely familiar…

“Haven’t seen you before, yeah?” Killua walks up to him, instantly recognising the gleam in his eye. 

“You could tell I’m new?”

Yes, after all, this is my thirty-fifth time taking the exam!” Killua snorted. “If you happen to have any questions, feel free to ask me.”

“Heeh… So, mister, name? Mine’s Killua.”

“Tonpa! Pleased to meet you. Here, take this, some juice on a new friendship!” Tonpa leisurely handed Killua a can of juice with a smile Killua could easily see through.  _ The juice probably has some sort of laxative. Well- it wont work on me. _

Killua accepted one with a smug smile of his own. The second he took the first gulp, he instantly tasted the slight bitterness to the drug. He nodded thoughtfully, then turned away humming. “Thanks.” He snickered inwardly when he caught a glimpse of Tonpa’s dark grin. “I might come back for more later.”

“Of course! See you then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the abrupt ending-


	4. NOT UPDATE sorry haha

okay.

yes ik im like, not updating and i really AM TRYINGUYGSFF its just

i CANT write, idk, its like, everything i write is _awkward_

im really trying, please bear with me t.t

also the lovely [lemon_lullabies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemon_lullabies/pseuds/lemon_lullabies) is my new beta :D THANK U BTW

so again, im sorry really i just, i cant u-u

im NOT abandoning this fic. i wouldnt even think of that im just, too into this i just cant freaking write IM SORRY AGAIN PLZ BARE WITH ME


End file.
